High School Sucks
by HypeKO
Summary: The everyday life of L. A smart genius who is apart of a family who is always having sex Yaoi, Light x L Warning : If you get easily offended don't read L is a student at highschool but is always bullied because he's different. Light is one of the people who constantly bully him Review AND I WILL MAKE LIGHT RAPE L!
1. Chapter 1

Warning: I do not own Death Note

A/N: Okay so I'm bored at home eating white castle and I decide I was bored because I have no friends to call me [For ever alone] Anyways enjoy the story! Make sure you review, tell me how dumb the story is, or tell me how awesome it is :3

Couple: Light x L, Mello x Matt, Linda X Misa Near x Gevanni

[P.S YES I went there in this story MISA IS A LESBIAN]

**High school sucks**

**L POV**

Hello my name is L. Lawliet I am 17 years old, Before I get started on my rant of how much High school sucks I should tell you a little about my history.

I originally grew up in England but transferred schools since I was deemed a genius; I can remember that day if it was only, I was in the 4nd grade.

"_Can any of you dumb fucks tell me what 3+2 is? Common there is no dumb answers. "My teach said in a relaxing voice_

_A kid raised his hand, "It it 70000000000?" My teacher shook his head in disbelief on how stupid we kids were._

"_Okay there are no dumb answers except Brandon's dumb ass!" _

_I raised my hand "would it be 5?" My teacher's eyes went wide "YES THAT IS CORRECT! GOD HAS HERD MY PRAYER L. Lawliet you magnificent son of a bitch you are too smart for this dumb school! We're sending you to JAPAN!"_

_With that being said my older brother Beyond Birth took me out of the Wammy's orphanage along with three other kids Near, Mello and Matt. They were really were like family to us no matter how many times they fought, they were the little brothers I never had!_

_When BB and the whole gang traveled to Japan. The didn't believe that I was genius because I looked poor. I was force to take a certified test, to get in a good elementary, middle school and high school. The test was pretty hard._

_How old is Naruto in the current shippudent? _

_A: 13_

_B: 16_

_C: 3_

_D: I DON'T CARE THIS IS DEATH NOTE!_

_I circled D. The fact that D was the correct answer had me stunned but I was put into one of the smartest schools but it seems like everyone was able to join the school so Near and Mello should have no problem joining but Matt might fail to get into any schools since this is Death note and he prefers Pokémon and Naruto as the top rated anime._

_So I started my first day of 4__th__ grade in Japan everyone seems to stare at me since I was the only kid with wide eyes and black unruly hair. I was more of an outcast then the black kid [I'm referring to my oc because I'm bored." _

_That's when I met him_

_Light Yagami…. He was one of the kids making fun of me._

_BACK TO MY STORY! MWHAHAHA_

I woke up around 5 am [watashi wa gogo go ji goru wo okimasu I was bored] I looked at the bright ceiling that had a giant L. I never like sleeping usually because the two rabbits I call Mello and Matt were always busy fucking each other, since the walls are paper tin I could hear everything that was going on which include when BB bought some one home from work. Someone in the house was always getting laid except me. Because I'm a _virgin. _

Even Near and he's younger than me. Near was having was having sex with this tutor Gevanni – Sempai

"OH GOD MATT! MATT!" I heard Mello yell almost sending me off my bed.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" I banged on the wall. The house fell silent for a few minutes, praying that I got my point across .

"OH MATT FUCK MY HARDER FUCK ME HARDER WITH YOUR BIG HARD COCK!"

With that being said I rolled out of my bed and just decide to get ready for my day. I walked down stairs in my normal pace raiding the fridge for my normal breakfast food Chocolate/ Vanilla ice cream along with cherries along with a side of cake and a brownie.

When I looked at my brownie I thought of my dark skinned friend I met from elementary school. I could just picture the look on his face if I were to give him the sweet and saying "Brownie for my Brownie!" he would be pretty much be pissed off. Without any warning I killed my food with 5 swift motions. I looked at the clock on the microwave it was only 5:40, I sighed at the fact there is nothing to do but to sit on my ass and watch tv, as soon as I turned on the tv 7 men out of nowhere started having sex on our tv.

"Someone was watching porn last night." I clicked off the TV and decide to just get washed up and start my day.

I walked into the bathroom

"Near your so tight!" I heard an older man groan.

"P….please keep it you might wake everyone up." REALLY WERE HAVING SEX IN SHOWER! I rolled my eyes

"Seems like I will have to just use the sink to wash up. " I groan

After the messy attempt to wash up in the kitchen sink only in my soaked white Tee shirt and my baggy blue pants, the tee shirt clung to my body showing my ribs and boney figure. As I walked through the door just to be pushed back by my older brother. BB.

"_GO B ITS YOUR BIRTHDAY NOT FOR REAL REAL JUST FOR PLAY PLAY." _

"Oh hey L! How are you?"

"I'm good gotta go bye!"

BB wrapped his arms around me. "Your not gonna give your loving brother a hug?"

I snarled "Please not now BB."

BB rolled his eyes and gave me a kiss on the cheek. " JUST KNOW IM HERE FOR YOU LITTLE BROTHER!"

I grabbed my backpack from the front door and continue my way toward school. The walk felt like it took seconds to arrive in front of my high school

[Me"Fune no kokogaku" [The ship high school jk

[:L No.]

Raiko High school. I signed not really wanting to go to school today because it was simply boring.

Inner L: Well if you're bored why not do something different.

Me: Are you that voice in my head that tell me when I'm in love?

Inner L: No I'm that voice that lets you know you're a psychopath.

Me: I refuse to believe that!

I walked past a sea of lockers only seeing a few faces,

"HEY L!" my black friend yelled and

Inner L: Hey brownie!

Me: DON'T MAKE ME COME IN THERE! I yelled

Friend: What?

As started the day went by pretty slow, being taunted and made fun of because I smelled like dish soap and my hair being smelly. I ignored it

Evereything changed when I went in the shower roo, I was the only one there so I thought all of a sudden a tall tan man wrapped his hands around me and whispered in my ear. "So how are you fag?"

I bit my lips,

" H..Hey Light." Is all I could say, his hand snaked down into my lower stomach and smiled.

"You're enjoying self aren't you? You fag?" Light wrapped his fingers around my hard member and bit my ear.

The water only made it easier for Light to move his hand faster. "You know L.. I find something attractive about you."

"W….what is it Light?"

Light slapped my ass. "It's Yagami-san to you!" My grip the base of my cock my legs went limp but Light held on to me.

He bit my ear softly " You're the only dumbass to challenge me in my class and make me feel like a complete fool."

He dug his nails into my dick causing me to moan out of pain.

"I bet you like this don't you?" He started to moving his hand on my harden shaft again this time it was faster and harder. I finger slid against the tip of my cock playing with my head and licking up my neck.. Out of the heat of the moment I yelled

WATASHI WA CAKEKI GA DAISUKI DESU! I came right in his hand.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU FAG!" Light punched me in the face causing me to black out.

"L…. wake up!" My friend Yuumei shook me [Yes I named the black guy famous]

Chapter one 1 done!'

L: So I got a free hand job?

Me: Basically

L: YOU PROMISE YAOI!

Me: NEXT CHAPTER!

L: WHY NOT NOW!

Me: I need a review first ;3


	2. Light x L

Warning: This chapter contains yaoi, since I got a review and I am a person of my word! So enjoy and thanks for the review; 3 Btw it's around 11:10 so cut my a break im tired!

Couple focus: Light x L

Place: High school

A/N: please excuse me I'm tired so if I spell anything then you can take it up with the hot like

1800-IAM-TOSLEEPY CARE! - :3

Chapter 2

I shivered in my friends arms, when I heard Lights footsteps returning.

"Well if it isn't the two faggots!" Light snarled showing a sign of jealously. "Yuumei go I will be fine." Yuumei looked at me with concern in his eyes [What a good friend]

"Just go I promise I will be fine." I re assured him. He got up leaving me with his shirt around me passing Light with a little shove, Yuumei walked out of the locker room.

"So you can't fight your own battles? You're pussy." He kicked me in the stomach. "You're going to have your black friend fight all your battles!" Light growled and grabbed me by my hair.

"Let go!" I kicked and screamed but my cries were unheard. It was just Light and I.

"Shut up. He dragged me into a bathroom stall and locked the door behind us." The threw me behind against the floor and rubbed erection against my entrance.

My eyes popped out of my head was he really going to do this? Now? At school:

All these thoughts popped in and out of my head that's when I felt the tin of Lights harden member poke against rear end.

Without any warning he ram his self-inside me .Just thinking about another man inside me made me quiver.

I heard his voice from behind me digging his nails into my waist, biting my ear calling me all types for homophobic slurs.

"L….Yagami-san st…stop." My voice dropped as I felt my erection come back alive.

"Your mouth says no but your body is saying yes."

"T...the body and mind always want two different t...things."

Light withdrew his self from inside me shove pushed his entire 8 inch back in my virgin hole. "STOP BEING SO DAMN START GOD DAMNIT!"

This time his thrust was longer and harder, nipping on my ear and sucking on my neck. Light pulled out and changed the pose we were currently in. I let my chest stay on the door to control my breathe.

Light picked me up lifting my legs, he slid his cock back inside his the warm cozy surrounding also known as my ass.

When he started gliding our hips together all I saw was that annoying cocky smirk.

I closed my eyes trying to pretend it was someone, but that dream died right after I felt Light's lips meet with mine, the more I try to resist the perfect teen god the more he god access to my first hole being my mouth.

"Come on L don't tell me you're not having fun. "He said kissing the shell of my ear.

"Don't you think of me when you're at home, along with your faggot family? I think about you when I'm home alone." He said kissing my neck.

"I dream that you're in my bed every night waiting for me, taunting me by doing my homework." He said growling.

"I refuse to let you win. DO YOU HEAR ME I WON'T LET YOU WIN!" he bit down on my neck causing a sharp pain. I nearly screamed when he hit my prostate.

"Oh you like that don't you?"

"Y…." I just shook my head not able to let words come out my mouth.

I started getting use to Light's thrust, but my ass started hurting and I felt something coming out.

"But don't worry L." He said "I hate you…I hate you with all my heart. With a few more thrust I felt my toes curl and my head leaning back against the door exposing my Adam's apple to my attacker.

Light latched his mouth on my neck and started sucking lick a leach.

"Your mine from now on and I won't let anyone have you."

Each thrust he managed to hit my prostate.

NOT A SENSEI

NOT YUUMEI!

NOT YOU'RE FAGGOT BROTHERS! YOU ARE MINE!"

After every sentence gripped my abused hips harder.

Light tensed up and came with inside me. He yanked from inside me and threw me on the floor and spat on me. Get out of my sight you piece of garbage. With that being said he simply left. I laid on the cold urine drenched floor felt my lower back tense up, I slowly reached down gently trying not to stretch arm softly feeling my ass jut to see it covered in red and white.

I cried softly …" My virginity was gone."

Me: well there's my promise: 3

L: Yeah I get raped by a psycho.

Me: Review: D IF YOU WANT TO SEE L GET RAPED BY LIGHT AND I PROMISE TO CONTINU THESE MESSED UP SERIES!

L: Whaaaat!?


	3. Memory

Disclaimer: I don't own Death note!

Couple: I don't know.

A/U: Because you guys have been so awesome with the reviews I will give a 3rd chapter!

L: Oh great another chapter I get sexually abused.

Me: That sounds like a your problem.

CHAPTER 3!

**POV : Light -_-**

As I button my black button down shirt I grinned. "I win!" At the corner of my eye I saw the black kids Yuumei running into the bathroom.

"That fool he's too late anyways." I grinned to myself. I started walking toward my next class which was Art, along with Mikami, Misa, Yuumei and L and other people who just sit there and not move.

I looked at my watch.

"I have ten minutes, I guess I can

[STOP STOP STOP]

[Light:WHAT]

[I wanna do L's POV]

[Light:But we were focusing on me!]

[THIS IS MY STORY I DO WHAT I WANT! I WILL DO YOUR POINT OF VIEW WHEN I GET A REVIEW!]

**POV: L**

As I lay on the floor crying in my friends arms. "L are you gonna be alright?" I shook my head "Yuumei I will be fine. Just let me get up."

I slowly lifted myself up. "Did you bring my spear pants?" I whispered. "Yeah."

_Since the day I started going to school in Japan people would always find ways to mess with me, sending my gym and school clothes out the window always leaving me naked until I could find some old lost and found clothes. _

_In 6__th__ grade that's when Yuumei and I became best friends, it was because of terrible accident that happened in lunch._

"_COME ON GUYS GIVE ME MY CAKE!" I cried_

_With a wicked smile. "Your cake? Last time I checked I own this school I own this cake!" Light said in his childish voice. _

"_If you want your cake back your gonna have to beg!" The brown eyed boy stared at me. "Can I please have my back Yagami-san." _

"_That's better." Light laughed and slammed the cake on my hair. _

"_Oh L it seems like you got cake on yourself go to the shower to clean up." One of the Lunch aids said. _

"_Yeah L go take a shower you smell!" Mikami copied while everyone burst into laughter. I rolled my eyes and got up from my seat putting on my worn out tennis shoes._

_**At the shower-**_

_As I washed my hair I felt my hair fall to my face. I put my head to the wall and just let the water brush over me. It was so calming it was. It was so peaceful. _

_I heard the door swing open. _

_My eyes widen as I covered my private up. "What are you doing here the showers are closed." The strange figure looked at me. _

"_The lunch aid told me to come and get cleaned up." I looked at the door. _

"_Well you don't look very messy." The stranger licked his lips seductively. "What's your name?" _

_I lied "Ryuuzaki." "That's a beautiful name for a beautiful young boy." The stranger smiled _

_My face instantly blushed as the stranger got on his knees so we were eye level. "There is no need to cover up, were both men we got the same things."_

_He yanked my hands away from my private. "Yes you will do nicely." He grinned with an evil smile printed on his face. "Sir.." I muttered._

"_Shh." He pressed his fingers to my lips and kissed my small body. I tried to scream but the force of his hands were too strong and tasted like rotten sushi. _

"_Be a good boy Ryuuzaki I promise this will not hurt one bit well until I fuck the shit out of you." _

_I struggled to get away from the strangers hands but it was no use. "You like this don't you?" _

_All my attention was focus on the hand that was covering my mouth I didn't even notice this other hand wrap around my soft penis. He used his index and thumb to stroke my child like penis. "Do you like that?" My body started to tingle as I felt the hand increase in pace." _

"_well your body is sensitive." The stranger smiled. "Be a good boy and suck on my fingers for me." _

_He stuck two of his horrible smelling fingers and shove them up and down my throat. It felt like I was going to vomit._

_I bit down on the strangers smelly sausage fingers. "OH YOU LITTLE SHIT! I WAS GOING TO PREPARE YOU BUT NOW IT'S PERSONAL!" The stranger took his fingers from my mouth the put me on my knees._

"_Let me go!" I screamed "Shut up kid." _

_The stranger pulled down his pants and shoved his discussing 4 inches of dick inside my mouth. "Now suck." He commanded_

"_The hell I will" I thought _

_The stranger started humping my mouth. "Yeah that's right take my big dick! He snarled "I'M THE BIGGEST YOU EVER SEEN! YES DADDY TAKE ME TO THE CARNIVAL! OH YEAH YOU WANNA RIDE THE PONY!" I heard the pervert talk to himself. _

_I bit down hard on his dick. "OW GOD DAMNIT!" HE SHOUTED. I felt a wet drippy taste come from my lips._

"_Respect your elders you bastard!" I felt myself being bent over until a noise stop the strangers attack. _

"_Hey is anyone in here?" I heard a kid's voice._

"_HELP ME!" I SHOUTED_

_The kid raced to my distressed call._

"_Holy shit!" The kid_

_The stranger raced out of the shower room sloppy putting his clothes back on._

_The kid started to up helping me up. "You okay?" _

_I replied sheepishly "Yes I'm fine." I looked up at him, he was an almost dark caramel color, along with a small Mohawk surrounded in braids that was black, his eyes must have been a dark brown color._

"_Um, your naked do you need some pants?" _

_I crossed my legs and nodded. _

"_Oh my name is Kitai, Yuumei." _

_I still looked at the floor. "My name is L. Lawlient._

"_That's so simple yet so awesome!" I blushed softly. "Want to be friends?" The black kid held out his hand._

"_Sure. But can you help me?" _

_Yuumei ran to his locker and brought back a black tee and black slacks. _

_From that day forth Yuumei and I have been best friends. When I'm always in need of clothing he promise to bring a spare shirt and pants for me to wear. He was always there for me._

**-Present= **

As Yuumei help me walk to my class.

Light: Well look at the two love birds.

Yuumei: HEY STAY OUT OF OUR BUSINESS! YOU DON'T SEE ME COMING TO YOUR JOB AND SLAPPING THE 5 COCKS OUT OUR MOUTH NOW DO YOU!?

Lights eyes widen. "HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!"

_Me:END!_

_L: Wow congrats this worse piece of crap you have ever written_

_Review and I will make sure to…. Show more rape scene including either L! Near! Light! Matt ect_


	4. Light's POV

A/N: Guys thanks for the reviews: D I enjoy reading them, so I shall update this chapter right about….now!

Or when I have nothing to do on a summer night. REVIW! :D

Warning: 1. Yaoi, male on male, my spelling, maybe Yuri?

I WILL DO A Lights point of view next review I get!

[Light: YOU SAID THAT LAST TIME YOU BASTARD!]

[Me: Fine]

Light's POV!

I stared at Yuumei a frown printed on his brown face.

"I don't care keep the slut."

I stormed off walking pass the two pals shoving them both roughly.

Fine L. You win this round, but I will make you mine.

Ever since that day.

_-Flash back-_

"_Today class we have a new student Lawliet, L!" Sensei Ichigo yelled around the class room. All eyes were on the new kid. His pale skin, skinny figure, fish eyes and short height, this was humorous he was imperfect unlike me. I'm perfect. _

"_L have a seat next to Yagami-kun please." Ichigo Sensei pointed at me. _

_Growling under my breathe, _

"_Why do I have to sit next to the fashion reject?" I bit down on my bottom lip. I studied the raven haired boy closely. _

_His posture was horrible! He had a hunch in his back, his shoes looked worn out, his hair was unkept , his pants looked like they have not been washed in years or never and his shirt had a brown red stain bloody maybe? Or some type of sugar. _

_I came back to reality when I felt the desk next to me being move._

"_Hello Yagami-kun." The walking disaster smiled at me._

"…" _I simply ignored his friendly pass._

"_Yagami-kun you last name spelled backwards is Immagay. Did you know that?"_

_I clutched my fist, I wanted to punch this kid and I would have if the teacher didn't start his rambling on about how Bleach was better than Naruto [IM SORRY IM SLEEPY!] _

"_Can anyone tell me what is the name of the creature living inside Uzumaki Naruto?" Sensei Ichigo called out._

_I raised my hand, not caring whether he called me or not. "The creature would be called the 9 tailed fox a.k.a Kyuubi." _

"_Correct Yagami-kun." _

_The quiet student broke and interrupted the silence in the class room with his husky voice. "That is wrong Sensei Ichigo, the tailed beast contained in Naruto is known as Kuruma also known as car in Japanese. "_

_The entire class broke into laughter, kids talking. _

"_How dare he question Yagami-kun!" _

"_Who does he think he is?"_

"_My Light IS ALWAYS RIGHT!" heard Misa yell._

"_Class settle down!"_

_Sensei yelled trying to get everyone to shut up. _

"_Lawliet-kun you are correct." There was a wave of shock washed over the class. _

_L bit down thumb. _

_When the teacher let us out for lunch, I saw L wait until the class room was empty. _

"_L, come with me I will show you where the lunch room is." I smiled. _

_L looked up at me with his grey orbs for eyes. "Thank you Immagay-kun." _

_Feeling a vein pop out on the side of my head. "Just follow me." _

_I lead L to through the school until we finally hit a dead end._

"_Yagami-kun where are we?"_

_I looked at L and slapped him across his pale white face until he fell back. I sat on his stomach in a swift move._

"_Yagami-kun what are you doing?!" I heard his voice crack. _

"_How dare you make me look like an idiot!" I grabbed a hold of L's dirty hair and slammed his head against the floor repeatedly._

_Just doing that felt weird, I felt blood rush straight to my preteen manhood. _

_The more I saw his pain the harder I got. _

_I let go of L's hair and raised my fist. "Close your eyes and open your mouth or I will punch you." I barked._

_L hesitated._

"_Do it!" I commanded. _

_L did as he was told and opened his mouth. My face grew red. I had no idea what I should do next. _

_I bought my face down to his and softly kissed him, I tried to penetrate his mouth with my tongue but it was no use his lips were sealed tight._

_I pressed my right knee against his crouch moving it up and down causing friction, earning a soft moan from my prisoner. _

"_Please." He whimpered. I took the opportunity to shut him up and invited my tongue into his mouth. _

_I unbutton L's pants and rubbed his half awaken erection. _

"_Mhh.." L moaned as I rubbed my tongue against his sugar coated mouth._

_Out of nowhere Misa appeared with her friend Linda. _

"_LIGHT I WILL MAKE YOU LOVE ME!" Misa yelled and pulled Linda to her and started sucking on Linda's blossoming breast._

"_Oh yes Misa!" Linda moaned. Misa pinned Linda to the wall and started kissing down her neck going down to her pierced belly button._

"_For you Light-kun."_

_Misa got on her knees putting Linda's left leg over Misa's shoulder and in no time Misa started licking and flicking her tongue on Linda's clit. _

"_Yagami-kun please where are we going?"_

_L woke me up from dream. _

"_The lunch room is right here." I pointed L to the half fool cafeteria. _

"_Thank you Yagami-kun." _

_I watched L walk away._

_L I called out. _

"_Yes?" He turned back and looked at me._

_I grabbed L by his black hair. "Don't ever correct me in front of the class or I will kill you." I whispered in his ear and walked away toward my friends._

_My pants felt tighter I had a hard on just from being around that freak? _

_Something is wrong with me._

_-END IM SLEEPY GOOD NIGHT-_

_REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER and I will make it longer._


	5. Near x Gevanni

A/N: Well my uncle has been drunk everyday of this week, so I decided might is well put my feeling of being shot by the drunken slob into a story!

I been loving the reviews and didn't get any stupid reviews saying!

"_YOUR GRAMMAR IS HORRIBLE! YOU'RE STORIES SUCK etc."_

So Thanks guys: 3

Couples focused on: Near x Gevanni

Near: The person who wrote this story does no own Death Note. If he did he wouldn't be writing on Fanfiction about me.

Near's POV! [Someone asked for Near to get raped so….. yeah….]

Staring at green chalk board I wanted to bang my head on the table like desk.

"_I already know this." _I muttered under my breathe.

"If 1+0= 1 then what would 1+1=?" Sensei Rester asked waving a piece of chalk for the whole class could see. His weird blonde chest hair stuck out that you couldn't miss it.

"Near-kun! What is 1+1?" Sensei called out.

"2?"

"Wrong."

My face turned white. My eyes turned into dinner plates.

"I'm wrong? How is that even possible?" I narrowed my eyes on my sensei hopping my deadly gaze will make him realize his mistake.

"Near-kun, Please come see me after class." Sensei said quietly.

A weird twisting feeling hit my stomach, my heart started racing rapidly, I started breaking out in a cold sweat.

A teacher has never told me to stay after class. I raised my finger to my snow white hair and started twirling a piece in between my pale fingers.

I looked up at the clock, time was my worst enemy, the class went by fast until the bell rang releasing everyone except me.

"Near-kun please come here." Sensei waved me to come to his desk.

I hesitated for a second, wondering if he would get a ruler and beat me.

"Please Sensei Rester I'm only 13 please be upset. "

"Near-kun I won't hurt you." A sudden relief washed over me. "Then sensei why did you tell me to stay after class?"

"Well Near-kun you are one of the most promising student in my class, so I want you to see my friend he is a tutor he can help you understand the math we are doing at the moment so you will not fall behind."

"A tutor?" I looked at sensei with a blank expression on my face.

"Yes, a tutor. He will be by your house tomorrow at 12 in the afternoon."

I growled tomorrow was my day to buy new toys.

BB: "_Near Matt and Mello have been using your toys to perform sexual acts so I think it would be best if we bought you some new toys."_

"Yes sensei thank you." I said sarcastically.

"Any time, enjoy your weekend Near-kun." I walked away before I could reply.

"I do not need a tutor! School sucks." I growled walking down the empty school holding my backpack tightly.

"Finally!" Mello shouted. "Matt and I have been waiting for you!"

"Are you ready? " Matt asked eyes still glued on his Great Dynasty.

"Yes we are."

The walk home was long and quiet.

"WELCOME HOME MY BEAUTIFUL BROTHERS!" BB smiled and hugged Mello, Matt and I all in one swift motion.

I walked to my room sitting on my bed surrounded by toys. I stayed in my bed not wanting to leave.

This is what depression feels like.

_-Knock knock knock-_

_I opened the door _

"_So you're the dumb ass who doesn't know what 1+1 is?" The stranger looked at me with red glowing eyes along with a hokey mask and a hook hand. _

"_Um Yes?" _

_The stranger slapped me across the face. "Now you must die!" _

_He took a chain saw and pierced into my stomach. _

I fell on the floor of my room gasping for air.

"_It was only a dream! Thank god."_

"Megacon will always protect you!" I heard a robotic voice. I got up looking at my new crushed toy.

"Another toy lost."

I laid back in bed snuggling up to my black pillow. 30 minutes later I woke up to a sharp pain in my rear entrance. I touched my right bottom cheek to feel a strange liquid. I jumped out of bed.

"Oh no."

I looked at my white sheets now covered in dark red substance. In a slight panic I started running around my room yelling.  
"HELP ME I'M !"

I ran down the stairs looking for my older brother who usually sleeps on the couch.

He was nowhere to be found.

"HELLO LITTLE BROTHER!" BB surprised me and grabbed me from behind.

"BB put me down! I need serious help!"

BB put me down and looked at me. "What's wrong Near?"

"I found blood in my bed and boxer."

BB cried. "My little brother is growing up from a little awkward bisexual girl sounding boy into a grown woman! You're having your period."

"Period?"

"Yes! It's when you find blood in your boyish parts like your penis."

"Go get some rest and we will discuss this in the morning. "

I went back to sleep. "Good night BB thanks for everything." I yawned and went back to sleep still having the growing pain I my ass.

-Next day-

"Near" BB knocked on my door softly. "I found some old diapers that you could wear until we go to the drug store to get you some tampons."

I blushed until my face turned a hot pink color. A diaper? Really?

"What time is it BB?"

"It is 11:43 am and I have to work today. Near will you be okay alone? L is doing a project with Yuumei, Matt and Mello have a date so can you hold down the Wammy house?"

I saluted my brother. "Yes sir! I can hold down my city! Or my name isn't Linda!"

"Well your name isn't Linda it is Near."

FAIL!

11:57am

Only 3 more minutes until my tutor comes. I sat on the couch staring at the large white door. My heart pounded like I was running a marathon.

-Ding dong-

My eyes widen. "Coming." I said in a steady voice. I open the door to see a tall male with short black hair, grey eyes with beautiful tan skin.

"Hello, Nate Rivers? Correct?"

"Yeah, but people call me Near."

"You'll be Near my heart?" Gevanni chuckled.

"No just Near." I corrected him

"Oh sorry."

"Well maybe we should start with the tutoring lesson shall we." I said in a quiet voice. "Um yes we should, Oh I am Gevanni, Stephen." He bowed.  
"Nice to meet you Gevanni." I bowed back.

Gevanni and I sat at the kitchen table and we started off with simple math.

"Your sensei Rester informed me you are having problems with the basic concept of math. So I think it would benefit you more if we use pictures."

He took out two pieces of paper and drew two stick figures. "Alright when two stick figures are together what will that mean?" Gevanni looked at me with a creepy smile.

"That there are two people." I rolled my eyes.

"Well it would have been right if I was asking for the amount but no."

I banged my head on the dirty semen covered table repeatedly. "Hey don't do that! That's how you kill your brain cells."

"Just tell me what am I doing wrong." I nearly shouted.

-Beeeep-

The sharp pain my in bottom came back and stronger.

"One person plus another person." Gevanni stopped in mid-sentence.

"Near what is wrong?" He looked at me concerned.

"I need to change my diaper." I squirmed in my chair.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm having my period and my brother told me I need to change my diaper after every 4 hours."

"Aren't you a boy?"

"Yes, don't you have periods?"

"No, only females have there well menstrual cycle."

"Are you calling me female?"

"Well you shouldn't have your menstrual cycle because you're a boy."

"But I'm bleeding out my ass!"

Gevanni got up and looked at me. "Let me see bend over the table." My face turned red.

"Don't worry Near. I know what I am doing." He assured me.

"I'm a doctor from Nicaragua!"

"WAIT WHAT!?"

"Just drop you shorts."

I hesitated for a second then dropped my white pajama like pants and showed Gevanni my diaper with bunnies on it.

"Just relax." Gevanni slowly pulled own my baby diaper.

"Do you need a diaper change?" Gevanni laughed.

I growled under my breath. I felt a soft hand on my left bottom cheek.

"Ahh." I moaned.

"Here's the problem you got a plastic sword stuck near your entrance. Try to relax I will try to pull it out."

Pinched a piece of my long white hair hopping the pain would go away the harder I pinched.

Gevanni slowly pulled it out long, sharp plastic sword.

"Oh dear god!" I moaned in pain and pleasure.

"Do you like that?" Gevanni smirked at me.

"I don't know." I tried not to make eye contact and the 5ft 10 god.

He brought me up to his face and kissed my forehead softly. Being 13 I didn't have a clue on what to do so I kissed him back. Gevanni put me on my back on the kitchen table and hovered. He lowered his head and stared kissing my neck softly down to my stomach.

"By the way 1+1=69."

"What-"my sentence was cut short when I felt a blast of pleasure hit my preteen manhood being touched.

"The 69 position is when two people are in each other's crouch and they are pleasuring one another."

Gevanni licked the small beads of precum from my hard body part. I started rocking my hips back and forth inside of Gevanni's mouth, his mouth was so warm I didn't want this feeling to end, but it did. Gevanni got off the table and started to unbuckle his black slacks.

I looked at Gevanni. "What are you doing?"

"Just returning the favor." Gevanni placed his harm 8 inch cock close to my entrance.

"Ge!" Gevanni put his sweet smelling hand over my mouth and slowly entered me. I threw my head back and bit Gevanni's hand. Gevanni put his entire length inside me.

"Pull out!" I screamed underneath his hand. "I'm sorry Near but your just so tight, it's going to take a while for you to get use to it."

I dug my nails into Gevanni's perfect body.

"I can tell you're ready."

I felt Gevanni start moving inside of me. I started to feel more pleasure then pain. The cock inside me started picking up speed.

"Aghhh!" I yelled before I felt my penis explode on to my stomach. Gevanni smiled and removed his hand from my mouth.

"Please don't stop." I begged

"If that's what you really desire." He rubbed my cheeks rocking his hips back and forth hitting his testicles against my pale ass. I closed my eyes and let the pleasure takeover, I clamped around my ass muscles around Gevanni and heard him groan. He collapsed on top of me breathing heavily with his dick still inside me.

"Gevanni how old are you?"

"I'm 24."

"You're a pedophile." I simply said and kissing him on the lips.

End!

Me: Well that was the longest thing I will ever write.

Near: That was horrible.

Me:-_- I tried!


	6. My uke!

A/N: Well i have 5 chapters of this…and it pissed me off i hate odd numbers -.-'' so i will write another chapter of this slow ass story

L:OH DEAR GOD NO!

L sat in his seat, feeling some what bored. Today was senior skip day and everyone well skipped. L was the only person in the class room. Even the teacher skipped. It was just another lazy day for L, so of course the genius started reading his book.

L POV.

I signed reading Kafka on the shore. The book seem to be funny but after sometime i stop giving a fuck. I threw the book on the floor and left the class room. The small thought of me just walking home kept going through my head. I roamed the empty hall ways picking up things i found on the floor a few pencils and a 100 dollar bill not out of the ordinary. "What a quiet day huh." A voice out of the blue came about. "You can say that again." I agreed brushing my hair back with my hand. "Why aren't you skipping like every other senior?" The voice questioned. I chuckled. "I'm only a junior." I replied. "What about you? Aren't you a senior?" I asked. "Correct." The stranger came out of the shadows, a tall male with dirty blonde hair with pearly white teeth. "Hello i'm Machi." My heart pounded. "Hihhi my name is L." I muttered. He was perfect! Brad Pitt perfect! I could feel myself drooling over this sexy young adult. "You know your kind of cute." The senior smiled. "Thank yo.." I was half way done with my sentence until i saw Light come out of no where tackling Machi to the ground kicking him in his perfect face. "STOP!" I cried pushing Light off the helpless male. I was simply shoved aside while Light continued his attack. "LEAVE MY PROPERTY ALONE." Light yelled. I got to my feet and grabbed Light pushing him off the half dead teenager. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" The teenager panic crawling away from the me and his brutal attacker. I turn to look at Light. He looked upset with blood dripping down his fist. "What the hell?" I yelled. He grabbed me by the throat and slammed me into the nearest wall. "Don't ever talk to anyone else! YOUR MINE!" He shouted.

okay short chapter sorry there is no sex in it i'm really sleepy


	7. From HypeKO

This is not a story. I want to thank you guys for the reviews and positive feed back yet one comment caught my eye. Yes I understand my grammar is not the best. I do not think rape is funny, rape is not a joke I understand that so please if you get offended by what I say or type I apologize. This story is basically about a sadistic Seme and a fragile uke. This story was made during the summer time when my grammar was not as advanced as it is now or some what. I will try my best to work on my grammar/Spelling ect. I will try to reread what i write so I will not make as many mistakes as I did when I pulled the story out of my head.

Lastly I will try not to be such a review whore and just write when ever i feel like it. So thank you and Chapter 7 [ Will contain Light as the Sadistic Uke forcing him self on L's member. Forceful riding will be in Chapter 7. Thank you again for the reviews and I enjoy reading each and everyone ^^. Now off to play minecraft.

~KO


End file.
